Subjugator: A Side Quest Story
Part I Cage, Rar, and Novemberal wake up groggy in a cell. C-D33 has been switched off, as Novemberal switches him on, an explosion rocks the ship. They all get knocked onto the floor. More explosions followed as the klaxons blare and the lights go out. Novemberal finds the door and the group gets the door open. Two Imperial Guards make their way through the smoke to check on the prisoners. Using stealth, the group waits for them to get closer. C-D33 trips one of them, Stan, Novemberal grabs his blaster. Rar takes Bob's blaster and they hold the guards hostage. Bob reveals that pirates are attacking. The group remembers they were escorting a high ranking Rebellion Official to see his dying Imperial daughter to make amends. They go to the detention block control room, Novemberal shoots another Guard. Novemberal locates the the cell Walex is in, and opens the cell door. Screams come from his cell as Rar investigates. Inside he sees a man slumped over a bench. Novemberal, Cage, and C-D33 hear the hum of the turbolift. An Interrogator Droid starts toward Rar who grabs it and carries it back to C-D33. C-D33 programs it to not attack them. They then look for the cell Walex was in. Realizing that Walex was in the cell, Rar goes back to grab him. Walex was also coming out of a groggy state. C-D33 gets the droid to inject them with adrenaline. Some faulty circuits gives a half shot to Cage, a double dose to Rar and a dose to Novemberal. Rar opens the turbolift doors to reveal an empty chasm. The group climbs onto a ladder. Another explosion happens as the group hangs onto the ladder. They climb down to some doors, as they enter the corridor, an explosion erupts behind the doors. Part II Walex instructs the group to a workstation to find out where they are located in the ship. As they walk through a blast door, they find the staircase is mangled and a suspended catwalk goes to a workstation. Novemberal barely makes it onto the catwalk and accesses the computer. She finds out that the ship, Subjugator, A Victory class Star Destroyer, has taken critical damage and is rigged to self destruct in three hours. Walex suggest he can rig it to be an hour earlier to hopefully take out some Imperials. The group agrees and follows him. Going through blast doors as explosions tear apart the ship behind them. As the group goes through another corridor, a group of stormtroopers appear behind the group. Rar takes the three troopers out. C-D33 takes two blasters and Cage takes another. As they come upon an intersection, Novemberal sees a trooper setting up a blaster cannon. He hits all the members of the group, but Novemberal takes him out and grabs the blaster cannon. The ship intercom chimes in and Captain Kolaff antagonizes the group. C-D33 remembers that he was the Imperial that welcomed the group when they were escorting Walex. The group goes through another blast door and come upon a Med Bay full of wounded Imperials who are too injured to do anything about the group. The group heals themselves. Part III The Good Enough Gang enters the Engine Core and see three technicians working hard on repairing the ship. Novemberal rests the blaster cannon on C-D33 and takes the techs out. She goes over to the computer and finds out that instead of pirates, the attackers are Rebels. She also learns the Subjugator is set to explode when the Rebel Fleet arrives. Walex tries to stop the self destruct but finds out that he cannot and the code is recognizable as his daughters. C-D33 asks Walex where a communication terminal would be. Walex tells him that either the Bridge or in the Hangar control room. C-D33 chooses the bridge. As they pass through another corridor a roving band of miscellaneous droids heads toward the group. C-D33 picks out another protocol droid, T-360. T-360 tells C-D that they are evacuating. A KX series droid sees the group and attacks. They manage to dodge his grasps, but he grips Novemberal's arm. The group wounds him with Novemberal blasting it's head off. The group travels up through the ship to the bridge when a Y-Wing bomber crashes through the hull. Luckily the ray shields save the group. They investigate the ship and find that the pilot and the droid are both dead. The group arrives on the empty bridge finding that the communications terminal is destroyed. Rar creates a hyperspace delay for the ship to save the Rebel Fleet. Part IV The group goes to Hangar Bay H-12, where the smoke filled hangar obscures the vision of four ships. The hangar platform rises with 3 stormtroopers and Captain Kaloff ready to attack the group. Novermberal and Cage take out two of the troopers while a malfunctioning blaster kills the other. Rar and Cage kill Captain Kaloff. The group see a mysterious figure up in the Control Tower. The smoke clears and an is ready to launch, it's also guarded by two Death Troopers. The Intercom comes on stating that there is 5 minutes left before self destruction. A woman's voice comes over the intercom and orders the Death Troopers to attack the group. The group dodges the blaster fire and head into the control tower. The figure runs out one of the side doors, Novemberal chases after them. She fires a warning shot and tells the person to stop. Lira turns around. Novemberal tells her to raise her hands. As she does Lira activates a thermal detonator. Novemberal severely wounds her and as the detonator rolls out of Lira's hand, Novemberal closes the blast door before a loud bang. The Death Troopers try to gain access to the Control Tower. Cage tries to deceive them by disguising his voice as an Imperial and tells them to go to Hangar 12. The Death Troopers continue to gain access. The group goes back out the door that was just damaged by the detonator and around back into the hangar and into the shuttle. Rar tries to pilot it but has a mishap. Novemberal tries to help but shuts down the ship. Rar powers it back on and flies out of the hangar. As they fly out into space, the Subjugator explodes behind them and part of the ship goes into hyperspace as the Rebel Fleet arrives. Walex communicates with the Rebel Ship, Midnight One. They are welcomed aboard by General Dodonna and promoted to Lieutenants. Walex gifts the group with special "toys" for their upcoming missions. Featured Characters Player Characters * Novemberal * Rar Beren * C-D33 * Cage New * Walex Blissex, Member of Rebel Alliance and designer of Victory class Star Destroyer * Lira Wessex, Daughter of Walex Blissex and wife of Imperial Govenor * Captain Kaloff, Captain of the Subjugator * Stan, an Imperial Detention Guard * Bob, an Imperial Detention Guard * T-360, a Protocol Droid on the Subjugator * General Dodonna, A General in the Rebel Alliance and member of the High Command